Fist Kiss
by Saiko-san
Summary: Misaki and Fushimi have been friends for a long time. What happens when both of them start developing feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

The walls painted white as well as the ceiling. The room was equipped with a small heater and next to it a rusty mini refrigerator.

In the middle of the room there was an old bed, and on it a small bump show over the blankets. A short young man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes was curled into a ball, sound asleep. He frowned and grasped the pillow tightly giving the impression of being mad.

The room was messy. The bedside table was crowded into a variety of objects; from a glass of water to a hammer. There was so many clothes on the floor you could barely see it.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, waking him from his sleep. He gave a loud groan and took his phone. He relaxed and took a star-like pose spreading all over the bed. He placed the phone's screen in his face and read:

-_Incoming call: Fushimi-_

He waited a couple of seconds before answering.

"What the fuck do you want, _monkey_?"

"Get ready, Yata. I'm in my way…"

Fushimi answered,

"... I don't want to wait so you better hurry up."

He hanged up as fast as he finished talking.

Yata looked at the screen again with an annoyed demeanor. After that he headed to the floor and took a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of green shorts from the bunch of clothing and put them on.

A knock was heard in the door. Yata strolled barefoot and opened up. A skinny tall man with spiky black hair and blue eyes was waiting. He entered the room and clicked his tongue in disapprovement.

"Virgin, where are your shoes?"

Yata hurled the door shot, "Stop calling me that!". Fushimi took a step forward, leaned into Yata's direction and snapped:

"Make me…"

The short man's face turned red in anger and threw a punch at the other. Both started wrestling. Short time after, because of the mess in the room, Fushimi slipped with one of Yata's trousers and both men fell to the ground.

Yata opened his eyes and his face turned red again. He had fallen on top of Fushimi, and their lips landed together at the process. Yata quickly stood up and started searching for his shoes.

"W-we should go…"

Fushimi sat on the floor and watched the other guy clumsily search in the sea of clothing. A smirk was drawn on his face. _He could have fun with this_.

Yata was kneeling on the ground when two strong arms wrapped him. He was going to say something but the feeling of Fushimi's tongue on his neck made him shiver.

Yata's face was red as a tomato and he could feel it.

"What the hell do y-" his voice cut as he saw Fushimi looking for his lips. _Oh god. _

Yata has never kissed a girl before, he was too shy. And now he was going to have his first kiss with a guy? and worst of all with Fushimi? He _loathed_ the idea.

"S-stop…", he muttered.

Fushimi didn't listen; fast enough he already had his lips locked with Yata's. Fushimi could feel the warmth of Yata's face, his heavy breathing, and how he was probably wanting to die.

Unlike Yata, Fushimi has kissed a girl before. Also, he wasn't an airhead as Yata and he didn't felt any type of emotion with the kiss, _actually_, he only did this to piss Yata off.

The kiss was quite awkward; Yata didn't collaborate so it lasted only a couple of seconds. Fushimi stood up and headed to the door, leaving Yata on the floor, startled and speechless.

"Forget about getting ready, I changed my mind…" Fushimi said as he opened the door. Yata just looks at Fushimi while he says his last phrases and closes the door shut:

"Mi… sa… ki…"

_Don't call me that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Again**

_Why hasn't he called. _Misaki think while he eats his hamburger. It has been a week since the kiss incident happened. Misaki hasn't received any call from Fushimi, which is extremely rare. He has attempted to call him but there's no answer. Fushimi hasn't visited the bar neither.

Fushimi's absence isn't the only thing that has bugging Misaki. Since that time Misaki feels different. He now smile when he sees a couple, or get butterflies in his stomach when he remembers Fushimi's lips, he has even started to feel bad about calling him a monkey, and it is really getting on his nerves. He doesn't want to accept it but he is falling for Fushimi.

An incoming call pops Misaki's bubble and it is the one he has been waiting for. Misaki stands up hastily and hits the table as he answers.

-Fushimi! Where the fuck have you been?!-

Fushimi doesn't answer right away and when he does, he sounds nervous.

- H-hey, I want to meet, at… at the park. I'm already here so hurry,, and please don't be barefoot this time-

Misaki softly smiles and agrees. The butterflies appeared again.

* * *

Fushimi is already getting pissed by the wait when he sees his friend at the distance. He was in his skateboard as usual. Fushimi has developed feelings for Misaki too. He now regrets kissing Misaki, since the event triggered this avalanche of emotions. Fushimi thought that they were only a momentary thing. He felt like not seeing or talking to Misaki would cool them down, and they would go away faster; but as the days passed,and the butterflies occurred more and more frequently he knew he was wrong.

-Hey…-

Misaki said softly looking at the floor. Fushimi's cheeks became a cute pink. _He is really cute. _

The two teenagers walked around the park talking, but none of them dared to mention the incident or Fushimi's sudden disappearance. The time to go came and Misaki almost felt sad that he had to leave.

-I should go…-

Fushimi nods, but both of them stand still. Misaki looks at his feet wondering why he hasn't moved them yet. Fushimi stares at the shorter boy's head as an awkward silence formes. Fushimi then realizes, _Misaki have feelings for him too_. Thereupon the darked haired tooks the other's hand and with a blush in his face whispers:

-No, you shouldn't…-

Misaki flushes and tries to mouth some kind of answer but he can't make a sound. Fushimi takes a step forward and gently touches Misaki's face. The redhead's spine shiveres; he clenches his fists and close his eyes. A smirk in Fushimi's face appears as he places both of his hands in the other's neck forcing him to look up.

-Do _you_ want to go, Yata?-

Misaki opens his eyes unwillingly. His heartbeat accelerates and his legs weaken. He doesn't know what to answer so he simply closes his eyes again hoping that Fushimi would get the message; and sure he does.

Fushimi founds very amusing to have Misaki on his feet. He gives a soft kiss to Misaki on his forehead and turns around. Fushimi adjusts his glasses and starts to walk away, leaving Misaki in the same state as the last time: bewildered and flushing. Misaki looks Fushimi walk away, again.

* * *

Notes:

Heyyy… so I decided to continue this. Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one is going to be really hot, I promise. Thanks for reading this story, my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream

Misaki strolls to his apartment thinking about what just happened. His mind is a huge mess. He doesn't know what to do. _He's my best friend, when did that changed? _The teenager arrives at his home, the place where everything started, he throws himself to bed. _What should I do? _Misaki thought of the situation over and over again until he fell asleep; he even had his shoes on.

The sun has begun to fall when this happens. His face is colored by a warm palette of colors that the curtain let through.

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes and he sees himself surrounded by a large forest. The trees are tall and thick; a carpet of green humid grass matches the color of the leaves, as a result it flaunts a peaceful environment.

The short boy looks around with bewilderment. He notices he was up on his feet. With multiple questions in his head he decides he should look around. After a few steps a familiar voice breaks the familiar silence.

-Do _you _want to go?-

Misaki immediately turns his head and distinguish his friend leaning against a nearby tree. He is only a couple of feet away and Misaki founds it extremely odd that he hadn't noticed his presence.

-Where did you-

He cuts the sentence when Fushimi steps forward and places both of his hands on his face.

-**Do you?**-

Misaki blushes at the touch and tries to hide it by looking down. He then whimpered,

-I-I don't know… I'm sorry-

His eyes widen when he realizes his last words. The tall one smirks and lowers his head down to Misaki's ear. His lips almost touching his earlobe he whispers,

-It's okay…-

Misaki's skin prickled and his heart races. He's still looking down, staring at his feet. Fushimi closes the small gap and starts to nibble the redhead's ear. Misaki closes his eyes and bites his lower lip as his face turns an intense red. Fushimi starts going down Misaki's neck giving nips and sucking until the skin turns sore.

The short boy can feel his insides tickling and his heart racing. He hasn't felt like this ever before. He wraps his arms tightly around Fushimi and buries his face on his chest.

-What are you doing?-

Fushimi chuckles, Misaki looks up and caress the skinny teenager's face and murmurs:

-I don't…-

Something inside Misaki turns on. A sudden warm engulfs his body. His cheeks become a shade of sweet pink and a smile was drawn in his face.

Misaki wakes up. He's in his room. Sweat drips down his chin. The room is completely dark except from the soft light the moon provides. The boy sighs and places both of his hands on his face. _The fuck is up with that dream…._

He stays awake the rest of the night. Flashbacks of the dream filled his head. When the time the sun has risen, he thinks he got the answer he needed.

_I don't._


End file.
